Laser diode bars (hereinafter referred to as laser bars for simplicity) are well known electro-optical devices which typically consist of a bar of adjacent laser diodes. A laser bar has a P and a N electrical contacts on respective opposite faces to power the laser diodes via electrical connections.
Although former laser bar mounts were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement in the manner to mount the laser diode bar to a heat sink and to power it. For instance, the electrical connection circuit between the laser bar and the controlling electronics of former laser bar mounts had an inductance satisfactory when operating in continuous wave or quasi continuous wave modes, but there remained room for improvements when operating un pulse mode.